Dimensional Heroes
by RikThePrikc
Summary: Rated T for safety. When Robotnik's most dangerous creation goes awry, he seeks out some very unlikely, very far away help. Is it enough though to defeat the threat and rescue the victims taken? The first story made by Rik the Prikc!
1. Introduction

**EDIT: New and Improved Dimensional Heroes! Less mispelled titles/mispelled words/ improper grammar and more paragraph breaks! Yay!**

**Also, it turns out I'm a lazy slob when it comes to updating. The most updates you can expect from in a week is two or three. So, yeah... if you are angry at me for my laziness, please feel free to burn me at my e-mail address, . Compliments are good too '.**

Rik the Prikc here. Even though I'm a pretty nice guy. Ok, I'll stop with the bad puns.

This is really my first full fledged fan fiction. I must REALLY thank my good friend, CrazyNutSquirrel, for helping me along with this story.

Not sure if it's needed, but here's legal stuff:

Sonic, Robotnik, and Co. are copyrighted and belong to SEGA.

The robot Traveler belongs to me.

Now, there's a few things I must mention before I give you the story:

1. The story (or the soon to be majority of it) takes place in the world in Sonic R. The game with the accursed Tails Doll.

2. I had to tweak Robotnik's personality a bit to make the story a bit more "believable". In this story, Robotnik isn't as aggresive, but more calculating and stragetic. But he is essentially still the big, red, balloon shaped villian that we all know and love.

3. Eggman is referred to as "Ivo", "Eggman", and "Robotnik". Any other references to Robutnik will probably be recognized on the spot and won't be listed (for now).

4. There will be references to CrazyNutSquirrel's fanfics and future fanfics that I will make. It's not requiered to have read the other fanfics to get the whole story, but I HIGHLY suggest you read CrazyNutSquirrel's story, "Shadow vs. Perfect Chaos".

5. This is my first fanfic, so I may not know the proper "format" to put the story in. Please bear with me.

6. I've been asked about Traveler. I blame his "unique" personality due to a bad virus. But he still has his "basic loyalties" to Eggman.

Reviews and criticism are always welcome. I must note, however, if you threaten my life for writing a crummy story, the next time you look for your favorite game disk, it will be in dust form. ;) Just kidding.

Anyways, please enjoy the story. bows


	2. Chapter 1: Going Somewhere?

"Lord Robotnik, are you positive this will work?" Metal Sonic questioned. "Of course it will work! And I'm surprised at you, Metallix, of all my robots, that you should doubt me!" Robotnik struck back, as he was finishing his latest creation. Metallix, Cyber-Knuckles, and him had barely managed to escape the Tails Doll latest attack, this one at Radical City. From his estimation, Eggman figured that Knuckles the Echidna and maybe a few citizens had been absorbed by the doll.

"Or would you rather have me remove your voice output circuits, like I did with Cyber-Knuckles?"

"No, my lord," Metallix stated shamefully, as shameful as a robot could, anyways. "I apologize for questioning your genius."

When the Tails Doll attacked, Robotnik, Metallix, and Cyber-Knuckles were on the opposite side of the city, gathering materials for Ivo's current invention. ("Grr... wait til I rule this pathetic city... 278 Mobians for a lousy fragmented data processor... an outrage!") When they had heard the explosions, the screams, and the pillar of red light that shown when the Tails Doll had absorbed more of the Chaos energy, they knew they had no more time left, and immediately retreated back to Robotnik's last hidden base, deep in the polluted heart of the Reactive Factory zone.

As you may not know, anyone that has contact with a Chaos Emerald, even barely touching one, they receive a tiny amount of the Chaos energy. When one gathers all seven Chaos Emeralds, or gather the stray traces of Chaos energy, they become 'super'. When both amounts are collected... results are catastrophic. Since Robotnik knew that Tails had taken Amy to a safe place, and that Sonic was the Doll's first and intended victim, he figured it must of either one of the four remaining emeralds, or Knuckles. He figured it must of been ole Knucklehead. The majority of his robotic emerald search squads were back at the base, to re-fortify it. Even robots could retain the emeralds' stray power. And Tails Doll was after ALL of it. But, if anyone, ANYONE, was going to rule Mobius under a reign of fear, it was going to be him, not some rogue creation.

"Cyber-Knuckles, aren't you done with that tracker yet?! The trans-dimensional doorway caused by the Great Comet will be closed in twenty-two minutes! And we CANNOT afford to wait another fifty years!" Cyber-Knuckles was indeed done with the tracker. Since his voice circuits were removed, he gave two clicks and handed the tracker to his creator.

"Master, you have yet to tell us how the help, which you have yet to tell us also, will travel to our universe and back." Robotnik pulled down his goggles and began welding the tracker inside the casing.

"How they get back to their universe, I could care less," Ivo went as he welded. "The Chaos Emerald that I'm providing with my creation should have a unique energy reading that's connected to this universe's Master Emerald. And, with this inhibitor I have built in around the Emerald, it should give this bot about one hour to find help before being warped back here." He pointed to the steel box connected to the tracker. He then pulled up his goggles and put down the torch, and shut the casing to the creation.

"The tracking device, assuming Cyber-Knuckles built it to my specifications," he gave a menacing look at Cyber-Knuckles, who took a step back and raised his hands in defense. "Assuming it was built right, the tracker should double as a communicator, so that we will be able to speak to who ever The Traveler finds."

The Traveler looked like a simple design for Ivo 'Eggman' Robutnik, I mean, RoBOTnik, but it would suffice. The good-sized sphere that was its body held the tracker, various vital parts, and the inhibited Chaos Emerald. The wings had a good 5 foot wingspan, with smaller boosters than the standard size, a robo-style eagle head, and (to Eggman's unapproval and Cyber-Knuckles' suggestion and eventual removal of said voice circuits) thin legs and smooth, rounded claws.

Ivo got up from the work bench and pressed a button from his nearby Egg Chair. The Traveler hovered a few inches off of the metallic table. Eggman walked in front of it and faced it.

"Robot 8-1-3-6, code named 'The Traveler'," Robotnik proclaimed. "Your mission, which you will accept, is to travel through the trans-dimensional doorway, located at the coordinates I have pre-recorded in your system, and find any sort of help to battle the menace, the Tails Doll. You will have one hour before the Chaos Emerald sets off and you return to this location. If you fail... well, the Tails Doll will be the least of your worries. Is that clear?" The Traveler 'gulped' then whistled. "Good..." Eggman went over to his chair and pressed another button.

A heavy duty door opened in front of the Traveler. It stopped opening just when the gap was large enough for it. It's small, but numerous engines powered up and flames began glowing in the boosters. Robotnik shot an arm up, pointing at the door. "Now go!" The Traveler took off, leaving a small trail of smoke.

Before it dissipated, Ivo deeply inhaled the smoke stream. "Ah... sweet smog. Hopefully one day I can spread it to the ten corners of Mobius. Lets go, boys. Metallix, go out and scavenge for any robot... or creature, ugh... that is outside of this base that has had contact with the Chaos Emeralds. If they are alive, take them to sector RF-35. The air should be clean enough there... Cyber-Knuckles! Go to the floating island and 'liberate' the Master Emerald. We could use the spare power, and I have a feeling Knuckles won't be able to guard it anymore, heheheh..." All three left the room as the bay doors closed.


	3. Chapter 2: A Shadow of a Hero

--

As the Traveler entered the trans-dimensional doorway, a thought occurred to him.

"How the heck does Lord Lard-Butt expects me to enter into other universes?!" Traveler whistled to himself, while flying through trans-space. "Have you forgotten that there's a communicator installed in you, Traveler?!" Robotnik radioed, with a little static. "Uh, what was that Lord Robotnik? It appears that going through trans-space is, uh, draining the battery quite rapidly! I'll have to get back to ya when I find a target, boss!" Traveler lied on the spot. "How dare you defy me!! I can tell your lying, you litt-," Ivo was cut off as Traveler turned off the tracker/communicator.

"Sheesh... if I had known what a prick the boss would of been, I would of sunk to the bottom of the scrap A.I. bucket!" Traveler soared for a few minutes, savoring the new found freedom... and the strange scenic scenery.

"Alright, lets see if Captain Blubber left any instructions..." Through the Traveler's eyes, he brought up the base root and searched for instructions.

"Blah, blah, blah. Protocols... text entitled 'So You Serve Robotnik: How to End Your Pathetic Existence'...strange that one was included...Space Colony ARK footnotes...list of known secret agents... man, no wonder this guy can't conquer the world! He shares EVERYTHING with EVERYONE!" Getting frustrated, Traveler decided to search through the menu (although he did bookmark possible blackmail opportunities). Finally he found the instructions. And he had 55 minutes and 34 seconds left. Traveler quickly memorized how to enter a universe and decided to try the next one.

--

Shadow was standing on top of one of the few remaining Ancient Echidna pyramids deep in the Mystic Ruins. The place held no significance, but he had very little else to do. After defeating Perfect Chaos, at the assistance of Super Sonic, Shadow had fulfilled his promise to his old master, Sally, and coincidentally her friend, Darren. What he couldn't put his thumb on was Perfect Chaos' overwhelming power.

_If Perfect Chaos was so strong, why did he allow people to survive? And why use robots to keep prisoners in check? He could of easily dealt with strays himself... _

Shadow shook his head. He fulfilled Sally's wish, and that's what mattered. Suddenly, a strange portal appeared directly above him. Shadow slid down to the next level to avoid getting struck by the random streaks of 'mini lightning'.

"What the-?" Shadow asked himself. Suddenly, something dark-orange shot out of the portal. It didn't slow down, but instead landed about a mile away from Shadow.

"Maybe since I changed the past, a newer, stronger Chaos has appeared." Shadow started down the pyramid as the portal remained open. He stopped. "Wait. This can't be right. After Perfect Chaos was defeated, the Chaos Emeralds were given to Sonic, Tails, Amy, Knuckles, Omega, then two to the President. Why am I sensing an _eighth_ Chaos Emerald?!" Shadow sped off as fast as he could.

--

Traveler did a quick systems quick.

"That's the last time I go in manual." He dislodged himself from the dirt and stood up, causing him to look like a dark orange eagle-chicken hybrid.

"Searching for possible tar--" Before Traveler could finish his sentence, he was kicked in the side of his dome. "Ow! I might not be able to feel pain, but that rattled my circuits!" Traveler rebuked.

"I don't care how you feel. Just tell me how Eggman got ahold of an eighth Chaos Emerald!" demanded Shadow.

"How did you know I was built by Robotnik?" Traveler then closed his eyes, and looked at the outside of his right wing. There was a red Eggman logo. Traveler did a facepalm with the tip of his wing.

"Like I said, he shares EVERYTHING with EVERYONE!"

"Quit joking around and tell me about the Chaos Emerald!"

"Alright! Don't kick me, sheesh... I'm from another universe."

Shadow thought on this. He figured that would explain the portal (which was still active, by the way), and an extra Emerald, but then how did he have the logo?

"I don't believe you! Now spill the truth!" Traveler took a frighten step back, holding his 'hands' up in defense. "OK, hold on! I'll have you talk to Fat Man himself! Robotnik! Lord Robotnik, do you read me?" Silence. Then, a third voice entered the conversation.

"Hello? The Traveler? You have some nerve to cut me off! Especially in the middle of a sentence!" Robotnik's voice was coming from Traveler's mouth (it was even moving, too!). "Sir, I found someone!" "Good, let me talk to them. Hello? Who's there?"

Shadow was flabbergasted. He never saw the Doctor use this kind of invention. "You can't fool me, Doctor! I know this is one of your tricks!"

"Whoever this is, this is no joke! My universe is in danger!"

"Probably from a plan gone wrong."

"Yes, how did you know? I didn't quite catch your name."

"Come on, quit joking around! You know its me, Shadow!" Shadow did in his classic 'who am I' pose.

"Sorry, but it doesn't ring a bell. Traveler, it's obvious this one won't be of any help. Link up to this universe's Robotnik's systems and search for Sonic or Knu-"

"Wait, you would rather have Sonic's help than mine?" Shadow said, offended. "What is it with people interrupting me?! Look, your wasting my time! I only have 44 minutes until this opportunity is closed! Now, do you want to stop evil or not? You have 12 seconds..."

Shadow quickly thought _Sally wanted me to defeat Perfect Chaos, who was made through the negative powers of the Emeralds... which made it evil... _Shadow was instantly interrupted.

"Time's up. What's it gonna be? Boat's leaving!"

"OK, I'll go!"

"Good! Traveler, continue your mission. And hurry!" Traveler disconnected the tracker.

"Bye to you too, Senor Brain-Nuts. OK, Shadow, grab onto one of my phoenix tails."

Shadow hesitated for a second. He grabbed it. "Hold on tight. We have plenty of time left."

"Whats with Eggman and time?" "Long story." Traveler started up his boosters and took off towards the portal. _Will I ever return here? _Shadow thought as the portal closed behind him.

--

Knuckles woke up.

_I must of fallen asleep... and in the middle of the day!_

He scratched his head and looked around. Nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary. The Floating Island was still floating, and the Master Emerald was in one piece. "I could of swore I felt something odd... like an extra Chaos Emerald... weird..."

Knuckles then returned to his Guardian duties.

--

**I almost forgot! This Shadow is from my good friend CrazyNutSquirrel's story, Shadow vs. Perfect Chaos. If you don't like spoilers in your reading, then I suggest you take a look into her story! It's not NEEDED, but you know... **


	4. Chapter 3: I, Gamma

"What exactly is going on with.. your Eggman?" Shadow questioned Traveler, while casually holding on to one of Traveler's tails.

"It's a long and boring story, really," Traveler replied, not sure whether having company was a good or bad thing. "To make it short, Robonut found an ancient jewel that was supposed to house an unlimited number of evil spirits. He then attached the jewel to Tails Doll."

"Tails Doll? That's a joke, right?"

"Hold on to that question, I'm bout to take us into another dimension. Hold on to your underwear, boys and girls!" Shadow frowned. _I'm not wearig any underwear, genius._

_--_

E-102 Gamma was doing his routine routes. "Sector 03-T7. No sign of life."

After the nuclear reaction of Metal Overlord, many parts of the world had become devoid of life and Gamma had decided to look for survivors, as many people had to go underground to avoid the radiation in their area. The radiation was well past gone now, but natural foliage had failed to return. Gamma had a hunch it might of been due to people still living underground that had been taking the foliage and growing it by hand.

He had started to see more and more holes in the ground that had shown evidence of someone digging something out by hand. He figured the timing was about right. It had been some 80 years since the explosion.

"Accessing... Ultimate Lifeform Shadow will meet here in 8 minutes." Shadow, being an Ultimate Lifeform, wasn't restrained to aging. He still looked like he was 16, even though it had been quite some time since Gamma had seen him.

"Warning! Spacial anomaly occurring! Take cover!"

Gamma promptly took his own advice and sought shelter inside an old building.

"Accessing heat sensors." Gamma then saw the world in a mostly blue and green color. Then, a white hot abject appeared in the sky, followed by a cold object, then a warm blooded object.

"Scanning life form... Lifeform identified as Shadow the Hedgehog. Friend." Gamma took a step out of the building and towards Shadow.

--

"Sheesh, don't you know how to fly yourself?" Shadow questioned Traveler.

The landing was less than smooth. Traveler had once again 'crashed' and had thrown Shadow a few feet.

"I tell you, it was in automatic! It should have been fine!" Traveler double checked his systems. "Oh, wait, it was still in manual. My bad."

Shadow growled and almost went on a rampage on Traveler when a voice spoke to him.

"Greetings, Shadow the Hedgehog. You are early."

Shadow spun around, doubting the voice could belong to... "Gamma! What are you doing here?! I thought you were destroyed!"

Gamma made a few thinking clicks. "Shadow, even though we have not seen each other lately, we have had constant contact with each other... Error."

Shadow looked confused. "What was that?"

"Error."

"He's trying to tell you something's wrong, numskull!" Traveler chimed in.

"I can tell that, beak brain. What's the error, Gamma?"

Gamma made no movement, only random clicking noises. "Multiple errors have been detected. Error one: Sensors indicate there is a presence of a Chaos Emerald, but the seven Chaos Emeralds protector shields have not been violated. Chaos Emerald's energy pattern is also not recognized," Shadow looked back at Traveler.

"Error two: The presence of a pre-theltatoid robot is detected. Pre-theltatoid robot also resembles the markings of an Eggman design. This is in error, as Cyber-Knuckles has since changed all units'f markings."

"Wait, what?! Don't tell me this is my future..." the Traveler pleaded.

"Continue the list of errors please, Gamma," Shadow commanded, with a glint of a smile, having heard his old friend's robotic voice once again. Gamma then raised his gun to Shadow.

"Extreme error! Sensors indicate Shadow the Hedgehog is here. But sensors also indicate Shadow the Hedgehog has just now entered the city and is heading this way. Both vitals match flawlessly. Extreme error!"

"Crap," Traveler told himself.

"What, Eggman forgot to give you a courage along with a brain?" Shadow smirked.

"No, its in my protocol. I just noticed it. E-102 robot," Traveler asked. "If this Shadow and I don't hide, then an anomaly might occur and possibly destroy us all."

Gamma lowered his blaster and thought on this. "Your logic is sound. Go before Shadow sees you!" Without having to be told twice, Traveler flew up, grabbed Shadow by the arms and carried him to the nearest building.

"I'll explain later!" Traveler yelled, in response to Shadow's now non-existing question.

--

"...Shadow the Hedgehog, you are right on time." Gamma announced to this Shadow that had arrived.

"Yeah, well, I know how your always picky on time," Shadow grinned. He had learned to loosen up more ever since the defeat of Metal Overlord. And the fact his long time rival, Sonic, was getting slower with age helped it along.

"Do you have any idea what that thing is?" Shadow asked, pointing to the portal.

"It is of unknown origin," Gamma concluded. "Scans show it will dissipate within the hour."

"Huh... keep an eye on it til it dissipates, got it?" Shadow shook the look of hidden fear of his face.

"Affirmative. Will do."

Shadow regained his posture. "So whats the report, Gamma? Any signs of life at all? Anything?"

"A search of the area can show that there have been 'raids' to this city area, most likely in search of plants and food. However, it is also most likely that the 'raiders' do not make their home in the city area."

Shadow smiled. "That's still some good news! Are there any signs of life within our area?"

"Negative-tive..."

Shadow paused. "Everything all right, buddy?"

Gamma hesitated. He had never lied to Shadow before, but he would have to now.

"...N-nothing i-i-i-is wron-on-on-ong." And he was terrible at it.

"Your circuits frying again? Tails' group just made a raid on another one of Eggman's old bunkers, so I'm sure he'll be glad to repair and upgrade you."

Gamma shook his head. "That is not necessary. Shadow, I must request that I take a leave of absence. Priority code Zero Beta."

Shadow closed his eyes and ran his finger down the scar on the right side of his face, barely missing his eye. "Alright," Shadow finally answered. "You just bring me back a souvenir this time, alright?" Shadow joked.

"I will make it top priority," Gamma responded, in a saluting way.

"See, that's why I'm glad you won and not Omega. You have that sense of humor," Shadow chuckled, while putting his hand on Gamma's shoulder. "You take care of whatever you need to do and take your time doing it."

"Affirmative."

"Well, catch you later, Gamma. Got a whole mess of checkpoints to clean up. And I think we're on to finding a few more survivors. Sayanara, Gamma!" And like that, Shadow took off down the street.

--

Traveler released Shadow from his grip and sat down next to Shadow on the roof of a badly damaged building.

"Okay, now explain whats going on!" Shadow demanded.

"First, keep your voice down! And second, look down!"

Shadow did what he was asked. His jaw dropped. It was him racing down to Gamma! The only difference was that this Shadow had a silver scar down the side of his right face. Taking Shadow's silence as a question itself, Traveler decided to answer it.

"Remember how I told you that I was from another universe? Well, this is a different one from yours. And by the info Gamma's sending me, a different time too." Shadow looked at Traveler in a dumbfounded expression.

"Its complicated... Gamma says that after freeing his E-series friends, it was him and Omega. They had both been successful in extracting the Flickies within each other, but something flicked on inside Omega and he turned crazy. Gamma had no choice but to put down his old friend. Kind of sad if you ask me."

"I didn't ask you," Shadow corrected. He really didn't.

"And then... sorry, but according to Gamma, this universe might be on the sam timeline as your universe. I can't tell you what might happen."

"What do you mean you can't tell me what MIGHT happen?!"

Traveler sighed. "It would be similar to that Shadow meeting you face to face. It might blow us all up. I'm no expert, but I don't want to take chances."

"Well, tell me who Cyber-Knuckles is at least."

"Do you REALLY want to see if you can destroy a universe all by yourself just by having me talk you?" Traveler quietly, and sarcastically, questioned. Shadow made a face. He had to admit Traveler had a point, though.

"So, is he saying he'll help us in whatever recuitment your offering?" "Yes, but I need him to talk to The Sadistic One first... stupid protocol... we only got 35 minutes left..." The Shadow down below suddenly sped off in the direction he came from. "Lets go," Shadow commanded.

--

"Lord Lardnuts. Rico Suave to Lord Lardnuts, come in please." Traveler radioed, with Gamma and Shadow at his side. "Traveler? You there? You found somebody else? I didn't quite catch what you said..."

"I said Lord Robotnik. What else would I say?" Traveler grinned around. He was only treated with a Gamma moving up and down, slightly, but fast, and an emotionless Shadow with a raised eyebrow. Traveler frowned.

"Hmm... I guess this static's getting in the way. Let me talk to the person you found!" Gamma stood up straight.

"This is E-102, code name 'Gamma', part of the E-series this universe's Dr. Eggman created."

"Oh ho ho! So you managed to find a universe where I rule? Good job! Bring back 'Gamma' along with this 'Shadow'. And keep searching! Robotnik out!"

The communicator ceased. "I must make a correction," Gamma stated. "My universe's Eggman has long since been gone. The Egg Empire is now ran by the third in command, Cyber-Knuckles. I did not know he even existed until he came to power." Shadow chuckled.

"Yeah, you might want to leave that bit out when you meet my boss, big fella," Traveler noted. "Now, Gamma, can you fly with that jet pack?"

"Affirmative," Gamma confirmed. "All right. Grab on Shadow. We got 31 minutes left." Shadow reluctantly grabbed on to a tail.

"Once again, what is it with Eggman and time?" Shadow questioned. "It is a long and complicated dialogue," Gamma answered as he flew next to Traveler and the portal closed behind them.

--

Knuckles lifted his head suddenly. _What was that feeling?_ He came out from the rebuilt alter of the Master Emerald. "I have to ask the family if they felt that same feeling... a feeling of... bah, can't describe it. I guess that will make it easier to ask them." Knuckles then made his way down the steps and to the nearby village.

--


	5. Chapter 4: A Spiked Punch, Anyone?

"...and then the rotten ham had been discovered," Gamma finished. After a persistent threat that Shadow would return to his universe through Chaos Control ("I'll rip that Chaos Emerald out of your hardware if I have to!"), Traveler allowed Gamma to tell the story, since he had figured many of the Robotniks would have the same basic time-limited back story.

Shadow shook his head in anger. "Just give me the stinking bottom line, Gamma!" Gamma made a sound like a voice that was being fast-fowarded very, very fast. It lasted for two minutes. Finally, a sound similar to a play button click went off.

"In summary, it can be concluded that Ivo Robotnik feels pressured to take over the world in a timed fashion in order to go down as the 'Greatest Ruler Who Has Ever Ruled', even though he would make several safe guards to make sure he's the only one. Thus, making several oxymorons, which are included but not limited to..."

"STOP! HE/I GET(S) IT!" Both Traveler and Shadow said in unison.

Gamma made a 'frowning' click. "Incoming entry point. Traveler, please transmit entry instructions." "Your not gonna like them..." Traveler warned.

--

Knuckles was waiting by the Master Emerald. He normally would lounge around the Master Emerald, protecting it, then make a routine check around the island. However today was different, as he and Espio had planned a training session. And for some reason, he was late.

"Espio is late on occasion because of Charmy, but this is really ridiculous." Things had been quite 'chaotic' lately because of the Black Comet incident. They hoped this training session would at least some of the 'normality' that was present before. Knuckles then felt a strange sensation.

"What is that?! I've felt the Chaos Emeralds' energy before.. but this one's different somehow. And, none of the Chaos Emeralds are on the island! I have to check it out... What the heck!" Knuckles had finally turned around to the source of the energy. A strange portal had appeared in a small valley nearby.

--

"Entry instructions followed and accomplished. Suggestion: We do not follow them again," Gamma said, in a strange, somewhat upside down.

"That's what I told you! But does anybody listen to the mechanical bird freak, nooooo," the Traveler complained.

"Especially when they're on top of me. Now, get off!" Apparently, Traveler had landed on top of Shadow.

"Revisions have been made to entry instructions. Traveler, would like to review?" Gamma asked as he helped Shadow up.

"No... dang Doctor Paranoid created the protocols in a secured file so that I couldn't risk messing them up." The Traveler hopped up and squawked. "Why do you not delete Eggman's master registration?" Gamma suggested.

"I can't.. I mean, I can, it's just... not yet. He has something I need." Before Gamma could question him further, Shadow spoke out. "Somebody's heading this way. It looks like... Knuckles!"

--

Knuckles was gliding down towards the valley, and he could already distinctly tell Shadow.

"Hmm... there's Shadow. That tall red robot looks a bit familiar... I think I saw him around the time Chaos showed up. He was actually pretty kind. I guess he must a rogue robot. Whats that third person... Its one of Eggman's robots!" Knuckles tightened his position and glided down even faster, towards the new robot.

"Hold on, Shadow! I'm here to help!"

Before Shadow or Gamma could react, Knuckles had dropped down and landed a fist on Traveler's head, leaving a huge dent.

"Owwwww..." Traveler proclaimed, keeping still as if moving would inflict further pain.

"Look, whatever your doing here, you better tell me quickly before I send you back to Eggman in the form of scrap metal!" Traveler went into a sort of defensive, beetle position while Shadow stepped in front of Knuckles.

"Knuckles, look, this robot is on our side."

"It is true, Master Emerald Guardian. This Eggman robot is from a different universe, not from this universe's Eggman."

Knuckles had a 'huh?' look on his face.

"Listen, its true. If the big guy over here had sensed the Chaos Emerald, then I know you probably had sensed it too," Traveler said cautiously, moving a hand over his new facial decor.

"So what if I did? You still work for Eggman! And I'm not going to let him trick me again!" Traveler shook his head. "Whatever... Maybe talking to Blubber Butt yourself will clear things up." Before Knuckles could protest, Traveler was already contacting Robotnik.

"Traveler to Robotnik... Come in Lord Blubber Butt." A moment of static before another voiced joined in.

"Travele--I can--eem to--ae--y--"

"Dang it Knuckles, you messed up the comm! Gamma, do you think you could lend me a hand?"

"Affirmative."

Gamma went over to Traveler, opened his mouth with his hand, then used his blaster to 'undo' the dent. It was almost flawless.

"The payout better be good when this mission's over... Robotnik, you there?"

"Yes, I can hear you loud and clear. In fact, better than before!"

"Great, just what I needed..." Traveler grumbled. "I heard that! Now, what is it? You know you only have 25 minutes left!"

"Yes, I know Ivo. I found someone, but he doesn't exactly believe me..."

Knuckles bursted out,"Look Eggman, you can't trick me again! How did you get a hold of a Chaos Emerald from another universe?!"

"What! Who is that... ah, yes, sounds like Knuckles! Look, Knucklehead, a threat is about to destroy my world. I've sent this robot to look for help. As you can see, he has already recruited Shadow and this E-102 robot, Gamma." Knuckles looked at Shadow in disbelief.

"Wait, your not the Shadow that I know?! And you've fallen for Eggman's trick?!"

"Hey, I'm from another universe, just like these two. That's right, I personally don't know you and you personally don't know me. But right now, there's a greater evil threat out there besides some pot-bellied wacko who likes to build toys all day!" Shadow yelled.

"I resent that!" Ivo stated.

"Shut it!" All four said.

"Master Emerald Guardian Knuckles, if this threat is not neutralized, it could find the power to travel to other universes. And by that time, it would be too powerful to stop, even with an army of Super and Ultimate Lifeform beings. It must be neutralized while it is still weak." Shadow turned away at the thought of an army of Ultimate Lifeforms being defeated and Knuckles bowed his head in thought.

"Knuckles, if it helps your decision, this world's Knuckles has already been defeated. The Master Emerald is unguarded, and the Floating Island could fall at any minute," Robotnik added.

Knuckles head shot up and he exhaled. "I guess I don't have much of a choice... If any Master Emerald is destroyed... it might affect the balance of the others..." Knuckles sighed. "I'll go."

"But then who will protect this one?" a new voice asked behind them.

--

Gamma raised his gun and Shadow went into a defensive position. Traveler was freaking out.

"Alright, Robotnik, you heard the echidna, he'll help out! So, uh, chat with you in bit!" Traveler squeaked out before shutting down the communication. Knuckles grinned. "Espio, I somehow knew you were following me."

A purple lizard with a horn on his forehead materialized in front of them. "Your skills cease to amaze me, Knuckles. I'm not going to attack any of you, so you all can relax." Gamma and Shadow did. "I would of gotten here sooner, but Charmy was being a pest as usual." Espio shook his head.

"So your going to stop a multi-dimensional threat, huh?" he inquired, while leaning against a tree.

"I guess that's it. Do you think you could guard the Master Emerald for a while?"

"If it will give me some time away from Charmy, I'll take the full time position," Espio surprisingly joked.

"Thanks a ton, Espio," Knuckles said while shaking Espio's hand. "So, when do we leave?"

"Well, because of the whole bashing my head in incident..."

"Uh, sorry about that."

"...we have 17 minutes left. So we need to leave, oh I don't know...NOW!"

"Alright then. Espio, guard the Master Emerald and I'll think about giving you a full time position." Espio nodded.

"OK, Knuckles, just grab on to one of my tails like Shadow is doing... what are you doing, Shadow!"

Shadow had climbed up on the back of Gamma and was sitting on top of the jet pack. "I'm not risking another 'crash landing' again."

"Then why do I have to ride with him?!" Knuckles complained. "Bzzt... um..newcomer ritual?" Gamma strangely answered.

"Fine, whatever." Knuckles grabbed on to a tail. "Sheesh, thank you all for thinking how I feel about this."

"Technically speaking, since you and I are robots, we lack the presence of feelings, therefore..."

"Whatever, I get it! Just shut up!" They were soon off and heading to the portal.

"Wow.. and I thought Charmy was annoying," Espio told himself while he walked back to the Master Emerald altar.

--

The portal closed behind them as Knuckles asked a question. "Why is time so important for this get together and for Eggman, anyways?"

"Trust me, you don't want to know," Shadow replied.

--

**I should note that this Knuckles (and Espio) is from the usual main stream games, specifically after Shadow the Hedgehog. **


	6. Chapter 5: A Hedgehog's Decision

Sonic had successfully snuck in to the fortress where his Speed Shoes were being kept. He was wearing burlap cloth 'shoes', and if he wanted any chance of running as fast as he wanted to again, he would have to chance facing his greatest nightmare: his now robotized friends trying to kill him.

He shook the idea out of his head. Sonic didn't know if he was the last organic being on Robotropolis, but if he was, he had to gather his courage and get his shoes if he was ever going to try to restore Mobius.

Sonic jumped down from the outer wall. "Wow... this place looks just like the ole town... just a bit creepier."

There were lights, but they were scattered about and there were not too many.

"Hope Sir Robonuts hasn't developed a mass distribution for heat sensors." Sonic began down the abandoned street, running as fast as he could without burning his 'shoes' in-between the lights.

--

"So, how can you even tell where an entrance to a universe is? I mean, I can barely tell where we are," Knuckles had finally asked.

Starting from the first trip that Traveler had took into this multi-dimensional 'hallway' to Gamma's 'crash landing', nobody had really paid attention to what the 'hallway' looked like. But now they saw it. It was a combination of star-studded space with random blurs of over a thousand places at once. It was quite trippy.

"You know, I never really thought about it. I don't know... I guess I've had a program or something to look out for stuff that stands out? Like a hot spot?... Does it even really matter?" Traveler struck back.

"It doesn't. Just find at least one more universe to go to so we can recruit one more person. If this threat is as strong as Gamma says, I'd much rather have a bit more help than just this," Shadow pointed.

"Thank you for your 'compliment'," Gamma also pointed out.

"The only reason I haven't chosen another hot spot yet is because nothing looks really appealing. If we're only going to have one more shot at universe jumping, I'd like to choose a good one."

"And who made you the so called leader?" Knuckles questioned.

"My universe is in trouble, so... yeah." Slowly, there 'scenery' around them began taking a darker complexion.

"Warning: short and scrambled, but successful scans show that more and more negative Chaos energy is radiating from within these 'hot spots'. It is advised, Traveler, that you pick a universe quickly, before we reach one that is much worse than a full globe domination by Eggman," warned Gamma.

"Wait, there's things worse than Eggman?!"

"If you had been paying attention, Knuckles, you'd know that."

"We're not even from the same planet, Shadow, so you shut your mouth!"

"ENOUGH! I'm pulling this band wagon over whether you all like it or not!" Traveler locked on to an entry point and sent Gamma the coordinates.

--

"Funny how they left my shoes right here... I mean, I'm not complaining. It could be a lot worse."

Sonic had found his shoes right in front of the new fortress that Robotnik had built to commemorate his total take over of Mobius.

"Yes, funny, isn't it?" an evil voice asked out in the darkness.

"Come on, Robotnik. I know your face is ugly, but you don't have to hide it from lil ole me," Sonic smirked, imitating a southern girl accent. Ivo came out from the darkness in front of Sonic.

"Seems you'll do anything to hold on to your last piece of your known humanity."

"Just stand aside, bolt breath, and I won't have to kick your butt to next Tuesday."

"But why would I step down from a fight when I have so much support on my side?" Robotnik raised his arms and, as if on cue, figures began to stir in the dark.

To Sonic's right, robots, shoulder to shoulder, led by a robotic forms Tails, Rouge, and Mighty, were blocking the street. To his left, robots were in the same formation, this time being led by a robotic Knuckles, and the robotic Team Chaotix. In front of him, robots were filing in behind Eggman, with Amy Rose and Shadow taking a spot to his left and right.

Sonic stood in horror as his nightmare had come true. The robots looked similar to his old pals, but their eyes lacked emotion.. lacked soul.

Sonic did his best to prevent himself from letting Eggman know his fear. "You think a few hundred buckets of bolts can stop this hedgehog?" Sonic said with a thumb point to his chest, slightly shaking.

"Aah, but I do know that you won't lay a finger on your friends. And I'm pretty sure you know pretty much everyone here, especially up front! You know, your lucky I perfected the robot transformation technique for humans, or else this wouldn't be much of a farewell party."

"Farewell party? You've finally found out when your going to drop off the side of the planet because of how fat you are?"

"Ha-ha... alas, how I will miss your annoying sense of humor. Robots! Seize the hedgehog!" Robotnik struck a finger at Sonic. "Bring him to me, preferably alive! Dead is ok too, though!"

"ALL HAIL OVERLORD ROBOTNIK. HIS WILL BE DONE," an army of robots declared.

"Man, this does not look good." Sonic then noticed a strange flash in the sky. A strange portal had opened on the far side of the city, and two figures had dropped from it. "That may be my only chance..." Sonic whispered to himself. Sonic punched a nearby robot (he couldn't hit his friends, but he could definitely hit the ones that Eggman made, and didn't the differences showed!), and used it as a foot step to get on top of the sea of robots. "Catch ya later, Spudnik!"

"Get that HEDGEHOG!!"

"ALL HAIL OVERLORD ROBOTNIK. HIS WILL BE DONE."

--

Just as when Traveler exited the portal, Knuckles let go and glided down the rest of the way. He and Gamma, along with Shadow, landed perfectly next to Traveler.

"Ha-ha, very funny."

"It's not my fault you can't land," Knuckles remarked.

Shadow then rose a hand between them. "Would you two shut up for a second! Don't you hear that?" Knuckles nor Traveler did.

"It just sounds like a dark, empty town to me, Shadow."

"Traveler, you are wrong. Shadow is right. Microphonic sensors indicate several, maybe, in fact,_ hundreds _of robotic voices saying 'All Hail Overlord Robotnik. His Will Be Done.' And, according to my calculations, they are heading this way at an accelerating rate. I also detect... rapid footsteps on metal."

"You mean like somebody's _running _on the robots?" Knuckles asked.

"Affirmative."

Traveler closed his eyes, then spoke up. "I hate to break this gathering of the minds up, but... WE ONLY HAVE 13 MINUTES LEFT!!"

Everything went dead silent, including the distant chant that had became louder. The only thing audible was the sound of footsteps on metal, then pavement towards them. Shadow decided to break the silence.

"If those robots work for Robotnik, then who ever is running from them needs our help. Lets go."

And before anybody could object, Shadow was already skating down the street.

--

"...WE ONLY HAVE 13 MINUTES LEFT!!"

Sonic had heard this and had almost fell off a giant robot that had omega symbols on it's shoulders. Apparently, the robots had heard it also. "That's it, I gotta juice it!"

Sonic continued running towards the portal, and he could of swore that he had seen the Tails robot... or at least something had looked like Tails. The only thing that stood out of it was a strange little red light.

_Wait, was that Tails?! Nah... couldn't have been. I saw his robot way back there. But it definitely didn't have a red light attached to it's forehead..._

Sonic jumped down from the last robot and began running on the pavement. What he saw ahead, however, he couldn't believe.

_Is that... Shadow?!_

In the far distance, barely in reach of a nearby light, he saw a few figures standing. He also saw another figure racing...no, skating towards him that was black with red stripes. Sonic thought this might be the robot Shadow, but soon realized that if it was the robot one, it would be reflecting light off of his metal plating.

_Maybe Shadow managed to escape after all..._

"Hey, Shadow!" Sonic yelled out while racing towards Shadow.

--

_Oh, no... out of the infinite possibilities, the one that I have to help is that blue hedgehog. _

Shadow and Sonic both slowed down as they neared each other. "Shadow, I can't believe your alive!" Sonic then attempted a hug, which was promptly rejected by Shadow.

"Get off of me! What's going on over there?"

"Well, Old Robo the Clown had stolen my Speed Sneakers, so I thought I'd take them back and take a little stroll around the city."

"Grr... even in this universe your annoying."

"This universe? What do you mean this universe?" Sonic took a look behind him. "Uh, you know what, nevermind! Look, we got to get out of here! Eggman's robots are after me!" Shadow shrugged his shoulders and walked past him.

"So what else is new? Run if you want. I'm going to put a stop to this universe's Eggman with or without your help!" Sonic stood wide-eyed and terrified at the thought of facing off against his old friends.

"Well!?" Shadow demanded.

Sonic sheded a tear, balled his fists and looked at ground.

"No, Shadow... I... can't face them..."

"Hmf! Fine then. Have it your way. Knuckles should be back there with a tall red robot named Gamma and another dark-orange robot named Traveler. Go with them and tell them to leave now!"

"Wait, Knuckles is alive too?!" Shadow ignored Sonic's question as he skated straight to the incoming robot hoard.

--

"All I'm saying is that they both have probably have gotten caught now and we need to be back in the portal within 6 minutes! Believe me, you don't want to risk leaving something important behind when your teleported back to my universe! Maybe like your eyes!" Traveler argued.

"I'm not leaving Shadow behind!" Knuckles rebuked.

"I agree with Knuckles. Leaving Shadow behind could result in the theoretical demolition of this universe!" Gamma insisted.

"Don't talk to me about the theoretical demolition of the universe! I built that theory myself!"

"SHUSH! Life form approaching! Scans indicate it is... Sonic the Hedgehog."

And as if that was his cue, Sonic stopped next to them.

"That's my name, don't wear it out! Knuckles you really are alive!" Sonic slapped Knuckles back.

"Last time I checked, yeah. Listen, where's Shadow?"

Sonic dropped his head.

"He went to fight Eggman's robot army. He said for me to go with you guys and to leave him here."

Traveler and Knuckles were in shock, and Gamma gave a surprised beep.

"Traveler, how much time is left?" Gamma asked as he walked to a nearby darkened light pole. Traveler thought for a moment.

"4 minutes left. I'm sorry Gamma, but that's not enough time to either help him or rescue him."

Gamma had already removed a panel and was outreaching wires from his hand into the circuits.

"Yes, it is not enough time to rescue him. But it is enough time to help him. Preliminary scans of the area showed that there are in fact many, many more light sources that are functional, but devoid of power. I will use my conservatory supply to power up those light sources while Sonic and Knuckles escapes to the portal on you, Traveler."

"But, that's crazy Gamma! If your not destroyed by that dang theory, then you'll be reprogrammed by Eggman!" argued Knuckles. Sonic was already edging towards Traveler.

"Knuckles, I have to admit something. The Shadow from my universe has been long time and very good friend to me, a best friend if I am to say so. If I am not to see that Shadow again, then I will help this one in one, final battle against an old foe. The portal will be closing in two minutes. So long, Traveler, Knuckles, Sonic."

Knuckles and Sonic grabbed on to Traveler's tails as he powered his boosters.

"So long, Gamma," Knuckles said quietly.

"See ya, E-102. Can't say I wouldn't want to be ya."

Sonic just gulped.

They soon took off and were in the portal. It then disappeared.

"Accessing conservatory power... rerouting conservatory power to light sources' generators... rerouting primary power to light sources' generators... primary power at 45 percent... 35 percent... primary power at critical low levels... rerouting all remaining, non-crucial power to blaster... rerouting minimal power to jet pack... all power transfers complete. Activating all light sources in the city."

Then, as loud as Gamma could raise his sound levels to: "SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG, SHIELD YOUR EYES!"

All the lights in the city were then powered on. Various machinery started up, an ice cream stand started to play, and a toy store only on for a few seconds burst into falmes.

Gamma then jumped on to a nearby roof and started to fly to where a giant mob of gray robots were surrounding one black and red Shadow.

Gamma began to give air support to Shadow, but soon his jet pack ran out of power and he landed hard, damaging his legs. Still walking forwards, he began to lay down as much fire power as he could in attempt to rejoin his best friend that he didn't know.

--

"What the heck was happening Sonic?" Knuckles questioned him as they entered the multi-dimensional 'hallway'.

"You mean you don't know! You must of forgot," Sonic chuckled. "Eggman had taken over and he had taken all of our friends. And..."

"How can you laugh at a time like this!? Shadow and Gamma might be dead by now, and they didn't sacrificed themselves so you could joke around, but to save this guy's universe!" Knuckles, very unexpectedly let out.

"You mean... That wasn't really Shadow? Your not really Knuckles?! Who the heck is this guy then?! What's going on?!" Sonic yelled out hysterically.

"Hey, your gonna have to get those answers when we get to Robotnik. We only have a few seconds til we jump."

"Jump?! What are you--" Sonic began again, before a strange field developed from Traveler, over Knuckles and Sonic, then faded away with all three inside.

--


	7. Chapter 6: Dude, Where's My Emerald?

Everything was dark for Knuckles, Sonic, and Traveler. Slowly, a dark, dimly lit, workbench area came into view around them. When they had fully materialized, they fell down on the cold metallic floor.

Hard.

"Oof!" All three said in nearly perfect unison.

"Ugh... so, where are we exactly?" Sonic said groggily, rubbing his head.

"If the Chaos Emerald reacted right.. we should be back in my universe... inside Robotnik's base."

Sonic shot up. "Robotnik's base?! We need to get out of here! Lets go Knuckles! I don't care if your not the real Knuckles, if we all stay here we're going to be toast! We need to-"

Knuckles had finally got up and punched the panicking hedgehog in the back of the head.

"Ok... I believe your Knuckles now..."

"Look, we volunteered to take care of this threat not only for this Eggman and this universe, but also the people here and back at our own. If we don't stop it now, the threat might travel to our universes and destroy them."

Sonic rubbed the back of his head, having to finally agree with Knuckles. "Fine, I guess you've made a point... I'm still not trusting Robotnik or this guy."

He pointed at Traveler. "Hey, I'm not trying to win any bonus points here, man! I was just selected to do a job!"

"AHEM! If you all are done squabbling, then could we perhaps get done to business?!" an agitated Robotnik announced as he entered the room with Metallix and Cyber-Knuckles at his sides.

--

Sonic freaked when he saw metallic versions of him and Knuckles. Knuckles crossed his arms and shot a distrusting glare at Eggman. Traveler sighed. Metallix and Cyber-Knuckles just stood there. Eggman smiled.

"First, I'd like to thank you for taking time out of whatever you were doing," then in a whisper,"I could personally care less." Robotnik cleared his throat and continued. "With the information Traveler has sent me, I have developed an effective plan, where Gamma, Shadow, and Knuckles, with a little assistance from my robotic forces, can effectively take down the Tails--"

He stopped in mid-sentence and looked around for the first time.

"Excuse me, Traveler?" Ivo asked in the 'nicest' voice he could muster.

"Yeah, boss?" Robotnik went over and put an arm around Traveler.

"What happen to this 'Shadow' and 'E-102 Gamma'? And why is Sonic here without my knowledge?"

Traveler gulped at the mistake he suddenly realized he made and if he wasn't a robot at that moment, he'd be sweating bullets.

"Well, uh... you see, Pumpkin Master, I MEAN, Robotic Master, I uh..."

"SPIT IT OUT, YOU PEA BRAIN!" Robotnik had moved his arm away and had snapped his hand on Traveler's throat.

"Alright, alright! Gamma and Shadow stayed behind in this Sonic's universe to fight you. And I didn't have enough time to contact you, so..."

"So you decided to disobey your protocols and bring him here and not even bother to try and get Gamma and Shadow?!" Eggman tightened his hold on Traveler as Knuckles pointed a fist towards him.

"Look Eggman, he did what you told him to do, alright?! You got me and Sonic, and that's more than enough to take down this threat!"

"No, you do not understand, Knuckles!" Robotnik threw Traveler to Metallix and Cyber-Knuckles, who each grabbed one of Traveler's wings. "This 'threat' has already taken down this universe's Sonic and Knuckles! As far as I'm concerned, you all are useless to me! Metallix, Cyber-Knuckles! Take Traveler to get his gathered information, then throw him in the incinerator!"

"Yes, Lord Robotnik!"

Cyber-Knuckles gave a few agreeing clicks.

"Wait, guys! Come on! Don't do this! I don't melted down into a urinal!"

"STOP!"

--

It was Sonic who commanded everyone to stop. Despite seeing robotic versions of him and Knuckles, he had forced himself to stand up for Traveler.

"Look, Robonutcase, Traveler did exactly as you said. As far as I could tell, you didn't tell him to NOT get Knuckles and me! You just told him to get help! So, if you throw him in that over-sized oven, I'll first deal with you, then this threat!"

Robotnik had to grumble at his adversary's words. "Grr... fine then... Cyber-Knuckles, take Traveler down to download his gathered information, then take him to Upgrade Chamber 7G-4H." Cyber-Knuckles made a several angry clicks, then one final complying one. He and Metallix let go of Traveler's wings. Traveler let out a sigh of relief.

"Thanks guys... I owe you one," he said as he and Cyber-Knuckles walked out of the room.

"There, you happy hedgehog?" Robotnik said through his gritted teeth. "I could use a lemonade, with a little umbrella, but we'll talk about that later."

"Dr. Eggman, I need to check on the Master Emerald."

Robotnik managed to sober some his of rage up. "Yes, of course you do. I had sent Cyber-Knuckles to take the Master Emerald-"

"You mean you tried to take it?!"

"I was only taking it to protect it more efficiently! I knew that the Tails Doll will eventually go after the Master Emerald, so I tried to take it to protect it! But your cybernetic counter-part reported that an ancient seal prevented the Master Emerald from being moved. That's why I posted 20 of my elite guards to the Master Emerald altar. You can check if you want, but you'll see it's there in one piece!"

Knuckles crossed his arms again. "Of course I want to see it! I also need to see what this ancient seal is..."

"You mean YOU don't even know what it is?" Sonic asked.

Knuckles shook his head. "No. There are still secrets on the island that even I don't know about yet. But Eggman, we're going to need a lift up to it."

Eggman growled. "I thought so. Metallix will take you to the spy plane hangar, and he'll take you there. "

"But!" Both Sonic and Metallix protested.

"No buts! I need time to develop a new battle plan. Also, since any Chaos energy you have left from your universes will stand out like two red dots on a blue page, its best if Metallix is with you, as he can detect the ancient crystal on the Tails Doll's head. Now if you'll excuse me..." Robotnik practically dashed out of the room.

--

Metallix, Knuckles, and Sonic were finally in the air, in a small spy plane that conveniently fitted three. None of them had said anything since that had left the hangar bay. And Metallix had only talked to give Sonic and Knuckles instructions. 10 minutes into the flight, Metallix spoke again.

"You two... have either of you have ever faced a menace named the Tails Doll in either of your universes'? Or perhaps a creation that had an ancient crystal filled with evil attached to it?"

Both shook their heads.

"Perhaps it is best if I brief you both on the menace..."

"Yeah, that would kind of help," Sonic remarked, still leery of Metallix.

"Sonic, my universe's Sonic didn't like me either, but he wasn't afraid of me... like you are now."

"Your afraid of Metallix?" Knuckles looked at Sonic with a puzzled look.

"What! No way! If this guy wasn't helping us, I would of turned him into scrap metal by now!"

"You are lying. I can tell by your heart-rate. Also, you are afraid of Cyber-Knuckles. Do not attempt to lie to me again," Metallix warned. Sonic gulped, and decided it was best to let it out now.

"Yes, I'm afraid of you two, alright!! You guys look like me and Knuckles, but I don't know if your really me or just a copy! It was the same way back on my planet... That Robonutcase had 'robotized' my friends, and I couldn't face them... I couldn't hurt my friends..." Sonic put his hands over his face as if the memory was just too painful to remember.

Nobody said anything. Metallix made a click.

"Sonic. If you defeat our common enemy, I will look into the said 'robotization process' and see if there's anyway to reverse it." Sonic looked up.

"You would seriously do that?"

"Yes. Even though we are enemies, I respect your ability of speed. I was made to mimic you, even beat you at your top known speed. Yet, you still out race me."

Sonic was shocked.

"Hey, guys, I hate to break up this little heart to heart, but Metallix is going over the altar of the Master Emerald right now!"

Metallix made a few clicks.

"My error."

--

Traveler had just went into the Upgrade Chamber and had gotten comfortable when Robotnik and Cyber-Knuckles came in.

"Hey, whats up, Doc!"

"Don't test my patience by mentioning that annoying cartoon, Traveler. Your lucky I'm such a kind and benevolent ruler to be," Robotnik said as he sat down at a main console.

"I'm lucky you didn't just sat on me..." Traveler secretly joked.

"What was that!"

"Nothing, I coughed."

Robotnik glared at him for a second before issuing Cyber-Knuckles the next command. "Cyber-Knuckles, help Traveler into the Upgrade Bay then hook him up into the machine. Traveler, I have to take your programming into a temporary head before I can place you into a compatible, new suit."

Traveler whistled and flew into the Upgrade Bay.

"Hey, whatever is needed, Sir Robotnik!"

"Good... that's better."

Cyber-Knuckles proceeded to hook Traveler up to the machine. Cyber-Knuckles gave a few final clicks.

"Alirght, I got it, 'Don't move while the machine is on', I got it!"

Cyber-Knuckles backed away while Eggman began to type furiously on the strange keyboard, the keys lighting up and going off as his fingers raced across them.

"Transfering beginning... all systems green..."

The machine whirled to life and Traveler began to light up like a Christmas tree.

After a few minutes, Traveler stopped glowing and fell to the ground.

"Traveler's programming and personality is in the data sphere... Cyber-Knuckles, rip off that head and hook it to port 3B," Robotnik said and pointed to Traveler as he continued to type with his one free hand.

Finally, Traveler's head was hooked up to port 3B.

"Beginning final re-implantation of Traveler programming and personality... done!"

The once 'dead' robo-eagle head whirled back to life. Robotnik walked down and stood in front of Traveler.

"So, Traveler, how do you like your new upgrade?"

"If the room stopped spinning, I could... There we go... WHAT THE HECK! I'm in my old body!"

Robotnik laughed. "To be precise, your actually only in your old head."

"This is what you meant by temporary head?! Where's my upgrade!!"

Robotnik laughed again. "Your new upgrade will be food for my new program-eating viruses if you don't give me the information I want."

Traveler tried to snap at Robotnik's protruding stomach mere inches away, but he found he couldn't reach it.

"I have no idea what your talking about! Just give me my old body back!"

"Traveler! I know that you found out about your other purpose for traveling to other dimensions and universes, and you've blocked that information from being downloaded into my mainframe! NOW GIVE IT TO ME!!" Dr. Ivo 'Eggman' Robotnik demanded.

--

"Scans indicate all 20 guard bots are present and are functioning at 126 percent," Metallix noted as they walked across the bridge to the altar. They had passed by four guard bots already, but they didn't even move an inch.

"Metallix, are you sure they're functioning right? Something just doesn't seem right," Knuckles said, as he waved a hand in front of one robot's eye sensors.

"My scans are error proof. And these guard bots were built by hand by Lord Robotnik. He ensured that these ones were error-proof in every way, modeled after my processing system."

"Yeah, well, there might be a few holes in that system."

"Nonsense. It is error proof."

"Whatever makes you sleep at night."

They had finally reached the top of the altar where the Master Emerald was without any hinderance from the guards.

"Alright, Knuckles, check out the Emerald then lets get out of here. Something REALLY doesn't feel right," Sonic mentioned.

"Alright, but I can't- whoa!" A seal was glowing around the Master Emerald.

"What is it?" Sonic asked Knuckles, who was just as astounded at the seal as he was.

"I don't know... I've never seen anything like it." Knuckles walked across the seal and laid a hand on the Master Emerald and closed his eyes.

"Huh... the Master Emerald is in one piece, but its missing something... It's..."

Knuckles eyes flew open.

"It only has half of it's energy!"

"What?!"

"That is impossible. As exampled to Lord Robotnik's ingenious designs, the Master Emerald's energy can be used, but it always has a near infinite amount. It only having half of its usual energy is impossible."

"I know it is, but somehow... its gone."

"Uh, guys?" Sonic had just looked around and noticed what wasn't right.

"Yeah Sonic?" Knuckles said, who was still trying to figure out what was happening with the trapped Master Emerald.

"What happened to the 20 so called elite guard robots that are supposed to be guarding this hunk of rock?"

"What are you talking about? My scans clearly show-" Metallix began, but immediately stopped as he and Knuckles turned around.

"--they're gone." Knuckles finished for him.

"What the heck is going on?! First the Master Emerald's losing power, now 20 robots are suddenly gone! Whatever happened to pulling a rabbit out of a hat!" Sonic complained.

"But don't yOU see...Pulling a rabbit out of a haT isn't magic, but an illusion...What's HAppening here is real magic..."

It sounded as if Metallix was talking, but a dark, maniac, ghostly voice was also talking.

Sonic and Knuckles stiffly looked around.

Metallix eye sensors had gone fully red, and floating behind him was an orange and white two-tailed fox doll with various stitches and a thin wire that was stuck in it's head that held a small, red crystal.

**--**


	8. Chapter 7: Round One: Crud

**I really hope this doesn't pump the story up to an M rating! On a happy note, this is the biggest chapter I've written yet! **

**--**

Knuckles was afraid, but he did his best not to show it. Sonic was downright petrified.

"Who... What are you?!" Knuckles demanded to know.

"aHaHAahaHAahHAAHAah... It should be quite obvious... shouldn't it..." the possessed Metallix answered.

"Your-your the...the...t-tails doll..." Sonic managed to mumble out.

"So your the menace Robotnik warned us about! What do you want, anyways?"

The Tails Doll tilted his head to his right and twitched. Metallix mimicked the movement perfectly.

"AHAHahHahahaAh... the doctor is trying to get rid of me... how aMUSING..."

The Tails Doll's and Metallix's heads twitched again.

"Sonic, let's take him. He's here now, and he seems to be occupied with manipulating Metallix." Knuckles whispered.

"I... I can't..."

"Sonic, I know he looks like Tails, but he's not even a robot! We can take this cotton ball!"

"...wHAt your friend is trying to say... is... he can't move..."

The eerie voice was now not only radiating from Metallix, but Sonic too.

"No! Sonic!"

Sonic's eyes began to glow red too. Tails Doll's head twitched and Sonic and Metallix mimiced with perfection.

"GRR! I'm going to tear you to shreds!" Knuckles lunged at the Tails Doll, but in a blink of an eye, Knuckles found himself not lounging at Tails Doll, but Sonic.

"What the!"

Knuckles barely managed to maneuver himself to avoid crashing into Sonic.

"How did you do that!"

"MEHhEhhee... you fOOLs think you know about...chaos... I... the ALMIGHTY tAiLs DolL... know it... by heArt..."

Knuckles thought for a second.

"Wait, so what you did was a form of Chaos Control... and if that jewel reacts like a Chaos Emerald..." Knuckles tried to make a move to the Master Emerald, but was frozen in place. Tails Doll appeared in front of him.

"...HaAAHhaaahahahaaAHAHa...you are right about the...grand emerald...but..." The voice wasn't coming from Sonic or Metallix.

It was coming from inside Knuckles' mind.

_...I have already taken the Grand Emerald's power!_

"No... you... haven't! Its still... there!"

_...yes...an ancient seal is preventing me from taking all of the power...but with you..._

Knuckles' hands went up on there own.

_...I will take the remaining power!..._

Knuckles' feet dragged him closer to the Emerald, even though Knuckles did his best to resist. Strangely, another voice joined the Tails Doll inside his head.

_Knuckles! _

And it sounded like his own!

_Don't let the Tails Doll get the Master Emerald and the Chaos Emeralds!_

The voice then changed back to Tails Doll.

_...what...so it appears the now former Grand Emerald Guardian is awake..._

Knuckles momentarily regained his movement. He was only a mere inch away from the Master Emerald.

"Oh, no you don't, Fuzzball!"

Knuckles swung a punch to Tails Doll. It connected. Metallix and Sonic let out a horrifying yell. From every crack, and Sonic's and Metallix's mouths, something like blood seemed to seep through, rising to Knuckles face until Knuckles was practically drowning in it. Everything was swirling around, and it all seemed to focused on the Tails Doll.

Knuckles then blacked out.

--

"...I...won't...tell you..." Traveler gasped out.

Even though his head was the only part of his current body, it still hung in a tired way.

"Dang it, Traveler! You will give me the information that I need!" Robotnik turned to Cyber-Knuckles, who was at the strange computer that Robotnik was at earlier.

"Cyber-Knuckles! Increase the voltage up to 1400 mega-watts and raise the silver content in the water to silver ratio to 2:1!"

Cyber-Knuckles gave a few joyful beeps and clicks before pressing a few buttons. A tank of water that had been built below the port where Traveler was at was filled with water with a slight grayish tint had just been shut out of site by a hatch closing. A second later, the hatch reopened, with the water much greyer. A spark of electricity went off inside the small pool and the 'water' became electrified.

"Now, my dear boy, Traveler..."

"Heh... if I'm your son... then my mom must of been... one hundred times pass...her legal alcohol limit...to have done it...with you..." Traveler barely managed to pass out.

"That's it, INTO THE TANK!"

Eggman pulled down a lever to his right. Traveler's head fell into the silver tainted pool, but was still connected to rubber bound wires Cyber-Knuckles had hooked up earlier. Traveler screamed inside the liquid, as if he was being boiled alive. After a few more minutes of torture, Robotnik pulled the lever back into the up position. Traveler's head slowly came back up from the liquid as stray electric bolts came up from the water to get a few last bites in. Traveler's head remained limp.

"Hmmm... turns out he really has finally kicked the bucket," Robotnik concluded with a visual examination. "Oh well. It may not be as fun, but we can finally extract the data manually..."

Before he could go on, Traveler began coughing rapidly.

"What is this? I see your alive. And after all the torture I've put you through."

"...you..." Traveler heaved.

"...know it..." He heaved again.

"...egg-breath..."

Fury exploded from Robotnik's face. "CYBER-KNUCKLES! Drench Traveler in iodized water, then replace the pool with pure liquid silver and shock him to DEATH!!"

Cyber-Knuckles gave several, rapid happy clicks. Suddenly, two of Robotnik's Egg-Bots came running in.

"Master Robotnik! Master Robotnik! We have very urgent news that require your--"

The Egg-bot on the left was then disabled by a punch through the face (and head, pretty much) by his Master.

"WHAT...IS...IT?" Ivo gritted through his teeth. The remaining Egg-bot, after looking at his companion's remains (with Robotnik's said fist still in said robot), gulped and spoke very quickly.

"Metallix has gone off the radar, my sire!"

"He what?!" Shocked, Robotnikpulled out his hand and shook it.

"We were tracking Metallix, Jim and I, just as you had commanded us to do, when he and the two creatures got to the Floating Island, the signatures were there for a minute, then they disappeared!"

"What..." Robotnik said as he combined his rage with confusion. "What about the 20 Elite Guard Bots? What about their signatures?"

The Egg-bot looked down and twiddled his thumbs. "Well, Master Robotnik... they disappeared off of the radar about five minutes after they had been posted." Then added very quickly,"You told us not to bother you unless it was an emergency! And we figured since the Master Emerald was protected by that strange seal, we..."

Robotnik pulled up a calm hand and spoke in a very calm manner.

"It's alright. I understand, my little Egg-bot. What's important is that I know now. And thank you for telling me, but please don't do it when I'm torturing someone."

"Un-understood, my lord."

"Good. Now, why don't you take your little friend, whatever-it's-called, and throw him in the incinerator."

The Egg-bot jumped into a salute. "Yes, my Lord Robotnik!"

When the Egg-bot was just about out of the room with the other Egg-bot's, or Jim's, carcass, Eggman stopped him.

"Oh, and Egg-bot unit?"

"Yes, my Master?"

"Please shut the door of the incinerator behind you when you jump inside it as well. Never know when we'll need to burn more useless rubbish."

The Egg-bot looked down. "Yes...my master."

Robotnik turned around and faced Traveler.

"Now, you may not care about me, but I bet you do care about Knuckles and Sonic."

Traveler looked away.

"Ah, so I see... I will compromise. You allow me download the data you've hidden and I'll allow you to help your new friends. Do we have a deal?"

The fried Traveler looked up.

_I can't take much more of this... my circuits are nearly fried..._

Reluctantly, Traveler nodded.

"Good. Cyber-Knuckles, close the Torture Pool and take Traveler down to Upgrade Bay 01. I will inform the Upgrade Team that he is to receive Battle Suit 5-J, Priority Zero-Beta."

With that, Traveler faintly smiled and Cyber-Knuckles literally stomped and whined towards Traveler. Unaware to Traveler though, as Robotnik was heading the computer to give the order, Ivo had his fingers crossed as they made the deal.

--

Only minutes later, Traveler was soaring again, this time, in style. His new suit was reinforced battle ready armor, with top of the line Egg-circuitry and a cache of weapons. On his back were wings, except they had stronger boosters, and folded easily, and were triple reinforced to double as shields. Right below the wings, two jet packs were installed to boost speed, adding to the pair of boosters installed in the feet. His new suit altogether made him look like a deadly hawk-man warrior, as it was painted black and red, had spikes going up the side of his arms and down his legs, and to add with the wings, the head was formed like an even more menacing hawk.

"Whew, this thing beats the heck out of my old hunk of metal!"

Moments before Traveler was installed into the new suit, he had surrendered the information Ivo was after. Traveler knew, though, he needed to make the deal to help his friends to stop the Tails Doll. And whatever Ivo was going to do after it was defeated. Traveler was there in a mere two minutes. Traveler slowed down to look for the Master Emerald altar.

"Traveler, can you hear me?" The only draw back to the new suit was that the comm system couldn't be shut off.

"Yeah, I can hear you loud and clear, boss." And it was inside his head.

"Straight ahead is the Master Emerald's altar. I've given you the coordinates of all the robots, and Sonic and Knuckles, were before they disappeared. For all of our sakes, don't fail."

"Easier said than done."

When he saw the first sign of the altar, Traveler cut off his boosters and jets and landed silently before the bridge. The site was devastating, especially for a robot.

There were black, metallic pieces everywhere, including a few piles that were still burning. Even though it was in the middle of the day, there was a dark aura about the scene.

"Man, doc, you could of made millions in a slasher movie deal with this thing."

"Just stay focused!"

Traveler examined a few nearby pieces that were still relatively intact. Parts of them were charred.

"Doc? What color were your Elite Guard Bots that you sent out?"

"They were white with a red outline. Why?"

"Just curious."

The non-burnt pieces were completely black, and even though Traveler scratched at one for a whole minute, he couldn't remove the black paint.

"Creeeeeepy..."

He took a few samples and stored them inside his left side. He then proceeded across the bridge and up the altar.

"Oh...my...god..."

The top of it was stained with blood. The seal around the Master Emerald though had kept it clean and dry. What the strangest part for Traveler, though, was that there were outlines of Knuckles, Sonic, and Metallix in the bloodstains.

"Traveler, what's--"

The doctor was then interrupted by static.

"Doctor? Doctor!" Traveler yelled out.

The static was then gone, to only be replaced by evil, maniacal laughing. And it sounded like a combination of voices.

"HeeeeEEEheeEEEEEHHEEEAHAHAHAhahahahahAH...the one called Traveler..."

"Who are you! How did you hack this secured channel!"

More laughing.

"EEEEEEhaaaaaaa...i thought you would like...some alone time from...that...talking egg..."

"Whoever you are, show yourself!"

"...look behind you..."

Traveler turned around and looked down from the top step. He was shocked. A two-tailed fox doll with various stitches and a strange, glowing red crystal attached to it's forehead was floating at the base of the steps. It had its head tilted to it's right. Behind him were Knuckles and Sonic. They, too, had a strange, glowing red crystals attached to their foreheads by some kind of wire. Their heads were also tilted to their right.

"Knuckles! Sonic! It's me! Traveler!"

He had ran half down the steps until he had thought of actually doing a quick scan.

"Where are they, Tails Doll?"

Tails Doll tilted it's head to it's left. Sonic and Knuckles followed promptly.

"...why...what do you mEAn..." Sonic and Knuckles asked, along with whatever other dark voices the Tails Doll had.

"They still retain their old Chaos Energy patterns, and they don't match the ones that the Sonic and Knuckles that I had met had."

The Tails Doll seemed to laugh silently, in his own body, this time not through Knuckles and Sonic.

"...how...correct of you...allow ME to... change thaT..."

In a blink of an eye, Knuckles and Sonic and vanished, then had reappeared in each other's spots. They still had the red crystal attached to their heads. Traveler did a scan to make sure it was his friends.

"So why are you doing this for me? Why not take me now?"

This time, the Tails Doll seemed to laugh so hard silently, that it overran into Sonic and Knuckles twisted voices.

"EEEEEEEEEHAHAHAHAHAHAHhahahahahaahahhahahheeeeheeeehEEEEEEE...to play, of course..."

At those words, Sonic and Knuckles began running up the steps, side by side, with red in their eyes.

--

"Shoot!" Traveler jumped and used his foot jets to land 10 feet away from the Tails Doll.

"See ya!" Traveler then shot two controlled mini-missiles from below his wrist.

Right before it got to it, Sonic had reappeared in front of the Tails Doll. Traveler forced the missiles to explode, causing Sonic to get blasted off a few feet away.

"...you will...hurt your friends...iF your not CAREFUL..."

It was Knuckles' twisted voice that had said this as he came running up, swinging at Traveler.

"Knuckles, come on! Break away from this spell!" He tried to persuade as he barely blocked Knuckles' powerful punches.

"...I...belong...to the TaiLS dOLL..."

Traveler blocked one more of Knuckles' punches before he punched Knuckles himself and kicked him a few feet away.

"Then I guess I'll have to destroy the ties that binds!"

Traveler pointed his left arm at the Tails Doll, and a small laser cannon came out of the outside of his arm.

"Charging...ready...shoot, not again!"

Sonic had once again appeared in front of the Tails Doll. Traveler raised his left arm as not to harm Sonic and to shoot away from him, but the Tails Doll had raised his own arm and had moved Sonic in the way. Sonic pulled up into the air like a rag-doll and his head and limbs bobbled as he came into the path of the laser. So did the red crystal. The crystal barely got in the way of the it. It then seemed like the laser fire had been completely absorbed by the crystal.

The ground then suddenly shook. Sonic's crystal then did a tiny explosion in his face. Sonic seemed to recoiled from it and got thrown away from the Tails Doll.

"What the heck?!"

The Tails Doll just stood there with it's arm up, beaming at the spot where the explosion had been. Taking the chance, Traveler used his jets to skate down to where Sonic had landed. He had happened to had landed behind a very large bush. He crouched down next to him and scanned.

"Vitals...ok...he's alive, good. Sonic! Wake up, buddy!"

Traveler looked up. The Tails Doll was now moving his head left and right, as if slowly scanning the area for the enemy to reappear. Red-eyed Knuckles was doing the same.

Sonic began to stir. "What...what happened? Uh..."

Sonic opened his eyes, and would have screamed his lungs out if Traveler hadn't quickly placed his hand over Sonic's mouth.

"Look, Sonic, it's me, Traveler, the robot that took you here?"

Sonic stared at him and muffled 'prove it'.

"When we met, you didn't trust me, you told us that Shadow wanted to stay behind to fight your problem, and Gamma stayed behind to help Shadow. You were then freaking out about Metallix and Cyber-Knuckles."

"...funny...I remember IT...the same way..."

Knuckles had found them.

Traveler jumped up and grabbed Sonic and backed off a few feet. Tails Doll appeared right behind Knuckles.

"What the heck's going on?!" Sonic shouted.

"Knuckles is possesed by the Tails Doll right now, and you were a second ago until I freed you somehow. Now you can help me fight him!"

"What! Are you crazy! I can't fight Knuckles!"

Knuckles and Tails Doll tilted their heads to the left and twitched.

"...that's right...how did you know...you were also fighting..."

"...Metallix..." A robotic, yet still possessed, voice finished.

Traveler and Sonic did a 180. Metallix was there, but his eye sensors were fully red.

"Sonic, you take on Knuckles. I'll fight Metallix," Traveler suggested, in a whisper.

"I told you, I can't! I have a problem trying to kill my friends!" Sonic objected, in an equally low voice.

"Dang it, just look into his eyes! Knuckles is home, but he's not at the driver's seat! And you don't have to kill him, just try to figure out a way to get rid of that jewel on his head. That should free him. I think."

"You think?!" Sonic yelled, but Traveler had already moved and had right-hooked Metallix.

Sonic turned around just in time to personally greet Knuckles' left fist. He got the impact, but had managed to immediately rebound from it.

"Heh, nice cheap shot, buddy."

Sonic then actually took a second to look into Knuckles' red eyes. It wasn't Knuckles.

It was hate.

It was evil.

It was the Tails Doll.

"Heheh... hey, doll boy! You know what your first mistake was?" Sonic mocked as he flicked the side of his nose.

"...what..." Knuckles' asked.

"Letting me get a good view of your ugly mug!" With that punch line, Sonic landed a punch to Knuckles.

--

Meanwhile, Traveler was in a fight with Tails Doll controlled Metallix.

"...you have no chance of winning... surrender... your soul...to the...ALMIGHTY...tails doll..." Metallix offered.

"No way, man. I didn't even know I had a soul! Guess you really do learn new things every day."

Traveler slid his chest plate open to reveal a small artillery of missiles. Which were promptly fired at Metallix. Instead of fighting them off, Metallix simply rose is hand. Smoke engulfed him.

"That can't be it. It's too easy."

"...you are right..."

Metallix flew from the smoke and started delivering punches to Traveler, most of which were blocked.

"How are you...hitting me? This suit is supposed to be even more advanced than you!"

Metallix made a clicking noise.

"...the tails doll...has gifted me...with unlimited power..." Metallix said as he continued his onslaught. "...with this power...who needs the world's most... pathetic scientist...dr. robotnik-nik-nik-nik-robot-nik-nik-bot-bot-bot-bot..."

Immediatley, Metallix's attack ceased and went on to attack himself. Physically and verbally.

"...Must remain loyal...to...Lord Robotn-!!"

"...submit yourself..."

"...N-No..."

"...yes..."

Tails Doll had appeared behind Metallix and was raising both, stubby stuffed paws towards Metallix, trying to maintain control.

"...subMIT..."

The Tails Doll's eyes grew even brighter red. So did the jewel.

"...No..."

"...SUBMIT...SUBMIT..."

"...All...Hail..."

"...I...THE SUPREME LORD OF DARKNESS...COMMAND..."

This time it was a terrifying evil, deep, dark voice that came from Metallix's own mouth. The Tails Doll's eyes and jewel were shining so brightly red that Traveler couldn't even look directly at it, even with applying a light reduction screen to his visor.

Smoke began to sprout from Metallix.

"Come on, Metallix, you can do it!"

"All Hail Lord..."

"...I COMMAND YOU TO OBEY ME..."

The sky had turned dark and and the island began to shake. Sparks began to add to the smoke from Metallix.

"...I COMMAND YOU TO SUBMIT YOUR--"

But the dark voice was interrupted.

"All Hail Lord Robotnik!" Metallix's own robotic voice shouted out.

--

Sonic had just landed a first punch to Knuckles.

"...the TAils doLL shall...reclaim your soul...once I am finished...with you... my self..." Knuckles' dark possessed voice murmured.

"So, you think you can beat me in a fight? Bring it, Knucklehead!" Knuckles began to give a flurry of punches towards Sonic, but he easily used his speed to evade them.

"Nyah!"

"Ooo, so close!"

"Come on, Robotnik on a hot day after walking three feet could get closer to hitting me then you ever can!"

After another near meet and greet with another punch, Sonic tripped Knuckles and jumped on him.

"...about to... kill your friend, are you..."

Knuckles said a dark, heaving voice. Sonic froze at those words.

"...mistake..."

Knuckles kicked Sonic off, and punched a hug hole where Sonic's head was a mere second ago.

_Dang, what was it that Super-Robo told me to do?_

Sonic looked in Traveler's direction and saw a possessed Metallix beating himself up. Sonic had put some distance between himself and Traveler's fight during his own.

"Wow. There's something you don't see everyday. I won-"

Sonic faintly saw a red light before he finally got to have a meet and greet with Knuckles' right fist. Sonic rubbed his jaw as he suddenly remembered.

"Hey, whatever happened to playing fair?"

Knuckles just shrugged and went for another punch. Sonic easily dodged it.

He then finally noticed something odd. The Tails Doll wasn't there anymore.

"Better take advantage of this while I can..." He told himself.

"Hey, Slug-Bug Knuckles! I'll stand right here and let you get a free hit, since I'm feeling sorry for ya."

Sonic spreaded his legs and opened his arms.

While Knuckles was rushing him, he could of swore he had heard something like 'supreme lord of darkness'. Sonic shook it off.

Knuckles were mere inches away when he was most of the way through the throw of his right hook. Sonic jumped a bit and grabbed on to Knuckles' head and balanced himself on it, causing Knuckles to fall down. When the crystal on the wire had fallen in front of Knuckles, Sonic used all of his strength and came down and crushed it.

It was promptly followed by a small explosion.

Sonic went flying one way, Knuckles another.

Sonic shook his head and quickly got up. The sky had turned dark and the island was rumbling.

"Crud! I got to get Knuckles before this place crashes!"

Sonic quickly ran to Knuckles, who was already began to stir.

"What... Sonic?" Sonic helped Knuckles up.

"Listen, no time to explain. We got to get Traveler and get out of here!" Sonic turned to Traveler's direction. He had to shield his eyes to even see Traveler's body.

"What is that!" Knuckles exclaimed.

"Only one way," Sonic gulped,"to find out."

--

Sonic and Knuckles had got over by Traveler just as they heard, "...I COMMAND YOU TO SUBMIT YOUR--" which was quickly interrupted by a more robotic, "All Hail Lord Robotnik!"

Sonic and Knuckles had to shield there eyes, but they could make out a robotic form that resembled Metallix. Metallix fell to his knees, then fell down. Traveler, still looking away, went and tried to quickly grab Metallix, but somehow he was being burned.

And he felt it.

Even though they couldn't see it, the Tails Doll was practically acting hysterical. The island began to shake more furosious and lightning began to strike. One lightning bolt quickly came down from the sky and struck the red glowing Tails Doll.

In a flash, he was gone. As was the dark sky and the shaking.

Everything had somehow returned to normal.

"Whoa..." Was all Knuckles could managed.

"Whew... I wonder how he's like on a BAD day!" Sonic joked.

Traveler finally got up. "Metallix's body is beyond repair. But his memory core is still intact. If we hurry, we can still extract it and re-implant it in a backup Metallix body."

"What's the rush? Isn't this... Tails Doll gone?" Knuckles asked.

"I don't think so. Plus, when I tried to grab Metallix, I somehow got _burned_ and infected. Not only that, but I felt it." Sonic looked confused.

"That's impossible. Robots can't feel pain. I'm pretty sure, anyways."

"Well, we need to hurry. And if either of you need more proof the Tails Doll is still alive, take a look behind me."

As Traveler was preparing Metallix, and keep the memory core intact, Sonic and Knuckles did look. Right in the spot where the Tails Doll had disappeared, there was a message burned into the dirt:

_The Tails Doll Lives On._

--

Robotnik was in his secret lab/office, looking over the data that Traveler had 'agreed' to exchange for a new suit.

"Interesting... yes, yes..."

Suddenly, a message popped up right in the middle of the screen.

"What! I thought I had secured this connection. Grr, might as well see who screwed up what."

The message contained a video, with no description. It was named 'fool'.

"Hmmm... let's see who is the so called 'fool'..."

He accessed it and the Egg Video Player loaded up.

The video started off with a live feed of Dr. Eggman's office.

"What! I'm no fool!!"

The video then went to complete static.

It came back, this time showing a town that was brightly lit with lights that were hanging from strange positions, but many of them from on top of the various light poles that were scattered around the city, including a few giant ones that were like towers along an outer wall.

The video was a bit static-y, but still intact. The filmer finished looking up at the lights and decided to look down where all of the lights seemed to be pointing towards.

A huge mob of robots seemed to had surrounded a black hedgehog with red stripes that seemed to be protecting one damaged robot in the middle.

"Ooo! If I only had some popcorn! Somebody seemed to have captured my dream! A hedgehog surrounded by deadly robots! I'd rather have the hedgehog be blue, but I guess not everyone's perfect. Except for me, of course."

He laughed at his own joke.

As Eggman finished laughing, the filmer had moved to get a closer to look at the fight.

"Aha, that's it! Try to fight your way out of this one, hedgehog!"

"It can't be..." Robotnik told himself as he nearly fell out of his seat.

The filmer whirled around and focused on one Dr. Ivo Robotnik, issuing commands from his golden, hovering throne.

"AHAHA! That's a splendid idea! A golden hover throne! I must personally thank whoever made this, before I enslave them, of course."

Static picked up a little bit, then died back down. The filmer whirled back around to the black and red hedgehog and the damaged robot.

The hedgehog was badly bruised, bleeding a bit, but was still fighting. The robot's legs seemed to broken to some extent, had it seemed to have also taken a fair share of hits. It had some white writing on it's shoulders, but they were illegible from the camera's angle.

"Comrade...Shadow...you must go!...Escape..."

"That robot seems to be 'suffering' from power failure.. Wait! Could this somehow be..." Robotnik slipped into thinking as he continued to watch the movie.

"I'm not leaving you, Gamma!" Shadow said as he slugged a fist at a robot copy of himself, but got slugged back by a robotic alligator.

"You mussssssssssssssssssss..." Gamma's eye sensors had powered down.

"Gamma! No, you didn't leave me behind, I'm not leaving you behind..."

The robots seemed to be slowly closing in on Shadow, as well as the filmer.

"That's it boys! Now finish off the hedgehog!" the Robotnik ruler said off screen.

Shadow removed a band from his left wrist.

"I know what will happen if I don't have these..."

He then removed a band from his right wrist.

"But its better than falling to the Doctor!"

"CHARGE!"

The robots, in unison, declared: "ALL HAIL OVERLORD ROBOTNIK! HIS WILL BE DONE!"

The robots then converged on Shadow, who appeared to had been gathering energy.

"CHAOS...LUNGE!!"

An energy field developed around Shadow, and he started to plow through the robots, as if they were nothing, and narrowly missing the filmer.

The filmer focused on Shadow as he got closer and closer to Overlord Robotnik. Eggman was on the edge of his chair, dying to know what would happen.

Shadow was mere feet away when a strange red aura caught him.

Overlord Robotnik opened his eyes and saw this.

"Haha! Good! Now then, my minions, finish this hedgehog off!"

Nothing happened.

"Why aren't you all doing anything?! DESTROY THIS HEDGEHOG NOW!!"

Then, a strange voice, coming from nowhere and from all of the robots at the same time said," ...THE TAILS DOLL CONTROLS THEM..."

The filmer then did a slow 360 as to show this was true. All of the robots eye sensors had turned red.

The filmer returned to the Overlord.

"What?! Who dares to defy me!... Why, your a pathetic little doll! ROBOTS! Shred this doll to pieces!"

Robotnik could be seen talking to something, but it was out of the camera range. But just barely.

"...I WARN YOU NOT TO ATTEMPT TO DISPLEASE ME AGAIN!!..."

The voice had turned into a dark, deep, powerful voice that had made both Robotnik and Overlord Robotnik cringe in their chairs.

"...I AM HERE TO OFFER YOU THE TEMPORARY SAFETY OF YOUR SOUL..."

"My-my soul?" Overlord Robotnik stammered.

"...YES...IN RETURN, YOU WILL ALLOW ME TO TAKE THIS BLACK HEDGEHOG AND THIS ROBOT..."

The filmer swung around to view the now red glowing Gamma robot. And it seemed all of the other robots had gotten out of the way so that the filmer could see it. The filmer swung back towards the Overlord.

"...FROM THIS UNIVERSE FOR MY OWN PURPOSES..."

"Wh-wh-hy do you-ou need permission??"

"...DO NOT QUESTION ME!!..."

Both Robotniks trembled again.

"Fine-fine! Take them! Do what you want! Just leave me and my robots alone!"

All of the robots and the dark voice seemed to laugh in unison.

"...THE DEAL WAS FOR THE SAFETY OF YOUR SOUL, NOT YOUR ROBOTS..."

Then, in a blink of an eye, the glowing red Shadow disappeared. The Overlord Robotnik slumped in his chair.

"W-wow.. that was stran-"

But he was interruptedby several explosions of robots, soon hundreds. The video shook and went fully static, only the explosions audible.

After a minute of explosions, the sound of fire came and the static faded back.

A terrified Overlord Robotnik lowered a shield he had managed to pull up in time and looked around at the carnage.

Then, the filmer finally spoke. "ALL HAIL OVERLORD ROBOTNIK. HIS WILL BE DONE."

The terrified Overlord looked in the filmer's direction. "Tails r-" then static took over completely. Robotnik put his head in his hands and shook.

"Oh no... what... this is..."

The video then stopped. A message popped asking if it was to be replayed.

--

**Now, you all probably have a lot of questions. The most important one I can think of: Why didn't Eggman stop the movie and ordered some popcorn? Serioiusly, I almost put it in. If you have any suggestions on the true nature of the Tails Doll, don't hestiate to tell me. I only spent like two minutes of research, lol. Oh, and all questions will be answered. Trust me. ;)**


	9. Chapter 8: Questions? What Questions?

**--**

Traveler had placed Metallix in the spy plane, and was propelling it himself to get back to Robotnik's base within minutes. He had also patched his comm system into the plane so he could talk to Sonic and Knuckles. "You guys doing all right?"

"Yeah, we're doing fine in here." Knuckles confirmed.

"Just a bit creepy looking at a decomposing robotic copy of yourself." Sonic chimed in.

"Wait, you were willing to fight me and the Tails Doll when it possessed me, but your still afraid of Metallix?"

Sonic swiveled his chair to the window.

"Well... it was different somehow... I don't know."

"Come on, Sonic, I can tell your lying." Traveler added.

"Ok, ok... It was what happened before the Tails Doll tried to drown me in blood."

Knuckles went wide-eyed. "Wait, he tried to drown you too?!"

Sonic swiveled around. "What do you mean 'you too'? You were the one trying to drown me! Old Metal Head here was pumping blood from who knows where, and you were shoving my face in it!"

Knuckles shook his head. "That's impossible. Blood was pouring from your guys' mouths!"

"Isn't possible the Tails Doll was just playing tricks on you two while he was taking over you two?" Traveler staticed in.

"I guess..." they both said in unison.

Then a familiar, fat voice started to tune in on the comm.

"Travel... can yo... hear me? Traveler, can you hear me?" Robotnik finally managed to complete.

"Loud and clear, Lord of the Lard."

"I'm sorry, but it sounded like you insulted me, your master, Traveler."

"You heard correct, bozo."

"Traveler..." Robotnik began. "I see that you and your two 'friends' are traveling on the same craft. It'd be a shame if you were to, I don't know, somehow self-destruct, killing them in the process. Wouldn't it?"

Sonic and Knuckles had turned around and could see Traveler was grinning.

"It'd also be a shame if your pride and joy, Metallix was also to go 'boom'."

"WHAT!" Ivo yelled out. "Metallix is with you?! Why don't I see his signature?!"

"He's been infected with some kind of, metal eating bacteria by the looks of it, Eggman." Knuckles had observed.

"Traveler, why did you put me on an open channel with these two!!"

"Because we missed that oh so butt ugly voice of yours, Robojoke." Sonic joked.

"Grr... I'd watch your mouth, hedgehog, or Tails and Amy might not make it to my base in one piece."

"Wait, Tails and Amy?!" yelled Sonic.

"Sonic, remember, these two aren't from your universe, so don't get too excited." Knuckles whispered to him.

"Chill, Knuckles, I know. It will just be good to see some friendly faces. Besides your mug, anyways." Sonic said as he reclined.

"Gee, thanks."

"If you two are finished having your little fight, I have to ask Robonik something. Doc... I kinda need a new suit."

The comm was silent.

"Why, Traveler?"

"Well... I somehow got burned and infected from touching Metallix. So, I sort of got that thing that Metallix has."

The comm was silent again.

"YOU RUINED MY EIGHTH BEST CREATION?!"

"Hey, it was infected from trying to save your precious snowflake!"

"Are you telling me Metallix is completely destroyed from you trying to help him!! I'm not going to give you a new suit... I'm going to destroy you on the spot!"

"Whoa, whoa, big-big fella, how did you get the impression Metallix was destroyed? His memory core is still intact. I'm about a minute away, so you can extract Metallix's memory core and transfer me to a new body."

"There's no way in Mobius I'm giving you a new body! It took ten months just to get the color scheme right!"

Knuckles decided to butt in. "Eggman, he did save Sonic and me, and also Metallix. The least you can do is give him a decent body to rust away in."

"Or put him in one of your exercise machines." Sonic added.

"Thanks, guys. That's just what I needed. A position where I do nothing but stare at Robo-tard's huge, fat... ugh! I can't even describe it!"

Robotnik growled.

"Fine. I will give you a new body, Traveler..."

"Well, what do you know? Robotnik does have a heart. Deep, deep, oh so very deep, inside that cholesterol infested meat sack he calls..." Traveler's voice faded away.

"Did I forget to mention that I would give you a new body in exchange for something you hold very dear to yourself? Muwhahahaha! See you all when you get here!"

Sonic and Knuckles turned around. Traveler's face was twisted in anger. He was even banging his fist against the spy plane.

"What do you think's gonna get taken away?" Sonic asked.

"Hecks if I know. Guess we'll just have to wait and find out."

--

When Traveler and the spy plane landed in the hangar, everything was in chaos. Robots were running around, trying to either take weapons or store them, put up planes or take some out. Some were even running around without heads on.

As Knuckles and Sonic jumped out of, four robots with red medical crosses came running towards them. Two of them hopped in the plane and the other two went to the back towards Traveler. The two in the plane came back out, both holding the decomposing Metallix in some kind of statis field coming from their hands. The same was done to Traveler.

He gave a peace sign-goodbye as Sonic and Knuckles both did a single wave. Just as the medical-bots were leaving the hangar, Cyber-Knuckles was running into it.

Sonic took a step back and went into a defensive pose as Cyber-Knuckles gave a note to Knuckles. Eyeing Cyber-Knuckles, Sonic asked, "What does it say?"

Knuckles read it. "Amy Rose and Miles 'Tails' Prower will arrive at the base within minutes. They will meet you at the meeting room that Cyber-Knuckles is to take you to. Don't test me. Sincerely, the greatest genius you will ever know, Dr. Ivo Robotnik."

"Wow. I guess there's a missing gene in all of the Robotniks."

Cyber-Knuckles made an angry beep, then a normal click, along with a "come on" signal.

"Guess that's our cue."

As Knuckles and Sonic followed Cyber-Knuckles out of the hangar, the spy plane was being contained in a shield, then exploded.

--

"You never told me how you managed to fight me. Even though it seems you can't even handle things that look like your friends."

Knuckles and Sonic were still following Cyber-Knuckles, but they had to take a longer way since many of the corridors had "dangerous gas leaks".

Sonic closed his eyes and thought. "I don't really know. Even though you looked like yourself... I could tell that it wasn't you. It was something much different. Like what had tried to drown me."

"Me being possessed by the Tails Doll?"

Sonic nodded his head. "Right! The Tails Doll... he's not like Robotnik's robots. His robots don't show emotion or pain. Except somehow Traveler, but that's a whole different story. Anyways, the Tails Doll... it showed hate. And Evil."

"Evil? It showed evil?" asked Knuckles, with a puzzled look.

"I can't explain it. It was all of these horrifying images. Including a fear of my robotic friends."

"But if it showed you that, then you would of been too afraid to hurt me."

Sonic nodded again as they followed Cyber-Knuckles around a right turn.

"The thing that gave me the strength to fight you was not only the knowledge that the hate-filled Tails Doll was controlling you, but also the fact that I knew I was facing you. I knew that this Cyber-Knuckles was here, protecting Eggman. I took my entire chance on that destroying the crystal on your head would bring you back to normal and it surprisingly worked. Thing is, I'm not too sure if the same thing would happen if I had somehow changed a robot back to normal. I don't know if any of Robotnik's coding is ineraseable. My friend that I saved could very well try to kill me in my sleep."

Cyber-Knuckles had turned his head a little towards the conversation for a split second. Not at the mention of his name, but at the info Sonic had just unknowingly given.

Cyber-Knuckles stopped, gave a few clicks, and pointed towards a door.

"Guess we're here."

Sonic entered first, then Knuckles, and finally Cyber-Knuckles.

--

Before Sonic had barely taken a third step into the room, he was attacked with a bone crushing hug and high-pitched, shrilled voice.

"Oh, Sonic! I knew Eggman and Tails was lying! Your too fast to be beaten by some stupid doll!"

"Amy! Let Sonic go! Don't you remember what I told you about this Sonic?" a voice that belonged to Tails tried to argue.

Still bone-crushingly hugging Sonic, Amy turned her head around. "Eggman might have YOU fooled Tails, but I can tell this is my Sonic!" She then stuck her tongue out at him.

"Then how about you let your hero go before you squeeze him to death?" Sonic barely managed to gasp out.

"Oh, sorry Sonic!" Amy took a few steps back to let Cyber-Knuckles and Knuckles in. Amy was wearing a the dress before she "grew up". Even though she was the same age as the Amy from Sonic's universe, she still somehow fitted in that dress and looked like the Amy Sonic had seen last.

Knuckles went over to Tails while Amy got another death-grip hug on Sonic.

"So you know about Sonic and me, then?"

"Yup. As you can see, Amy didn't take it too well."

They both looked as Sonic was gasping for air.

"Well, I think it's better for her if she believes that this is your guys' Sonic. You know how persistent she can be."

Tails' face drooped a little. "She's the same way in your universe?"

Knuckles' face did the same. "Yuuuuuuup."

Robotnik walked into the room. "I see everyone is here. Metallix and Traveler will be joining us shortly."

Everyone took a seat, with Amy still having goo-goo eyes on Sonic.

"Now, I've looked through Metallix's and Traveler's battle reports, and I have developed a theory on how fast the Tails Doll is evolving."

"What do you mean, evolving?" Knuckles asked.

Robotnik pressed a button and a keyboard came out in front of him. He typed into the keyboard and a little machine came up from the center of the table. It then flicked on and showed a hoLographical display of the Tails Doll. It rotated slowly, as if it was slowly seeking it's new prey.

"I originally designed the Tails Doll to only... "attack" organic beings, not including his great master, me, of course. What happened, though, is that it has somehow developed a method of trapping robotic beings, even though they have no soul, spirit, or whatever you want to call it, of their own."

Robonik typed in a command and the Tails Doll went transparent, showing some kind of hardware inside it's head, a whole bunch of cotton, and the red jewel.

"Wait, the Tails Doll is only part machine?" Tails asked. "Why didn't you make it into a full blown replica, like Metallix or Cyber-Knuckles?!" Tails said in a slightly offended way.

"Well, you two tailed freak, let me take a minute to tell the Tails Doll's birth and creation and you might find out."

Tails slumped back into his chair.

"Now then. I was excavating the site of my new base in the Regal Ruins zone, when my robots discovered a strange tomb. On the outside, there was ancient scripture that talked about an emerald that held all of the universe's greatest evils, chaos, destruction..."

"Wait, so that jewel is a kind of Chaos Emerald?!" Knuckles inquired.

Robotnik growled at the interruption, straightened his glasses, then continued.

"The jewel isn't a Chaos Emerald, if that's what your thinking. From the research I've done, it has not even a single tie to the Master and Chaos Emeralds. However, just as the Chaos Emeralds have a negative and positive side, there exists a positive jewel also. But the scriptures on that piece were so worned that it was impossible to find it's location, even with my greatest technology. As for your question, fox boy, the scriptures mentioned that only organic beings could fully take advantage of the evil stored. And since I wasn't going to risk my neck on a long shot, I had decided to make a 'doll', made out of natural fibers and cotton. The only reason for the mechanical 'brain' and the power-control wire was to take and use the energy from the jewel."

"So the Tails Doll had over-ridden the power-control part to break whatever ground rules you had set in place?" Sonic asked.

"I believe so. To be accurate, though, the spirit that is currently unleashed upon us isn't really the Tails Doll. It is just using the Tails Doll as an identity and a link to this world."

Everybody thought on this. Sonic spoke up again.

"Then how did Metallix break free? I didn't see any red crystal on him."

Robotnik grinned at this.

"The crystal must of been inside of him, as that seems to be where the 'infection' began. The infection," he typed in another command and a piece of black metal took the place of the Tails Doll.

"The infection seems to have a wide variety of differing effects on certain metals. For example, my Elite Guard Bots remain were only blackened, while Metallix and Traveler had received a 'flesh eating' version of it. I do not know the key difference of the metals, yet, but Metallix and Traveler were composed of the same metal types."

"That still doesn't explain how he escaped, 'Stache man."

Robotnik growled deeper this time.

"He managed to escape because of deep levels of loyalty I've programmed into him! From Traveler's battle report, it seems that as he mentioned my name, or should I say the Tails Doll mentioned my name, the levels of programming kicked back on and were actually trying to destroy the crystal itself. It makes me almost want to cry, being so proud at Metallix..."

At this Eggman pulled a hanky out of nowhere and blew his nose, quite loud and disgustingly. "EEEWW!!" Amy shivered. Just then, a 3d image of an Eggbot appeared in place of the blackened metal.

"Lord Robotnik, sir!"

"What is it! I'm busy!"

"We're being attacked by the Tails Doll! And he's seemed to have allies... a black hedgehog and a tall red robot!"

--

**P.S.: I'm back.**


End file.
